Temptation
by Just Gabz
Summary: Daltonverse. It was a game, a challenge. The question was, who would be the first to give in. Almost smut. Dwighthan


**Title:** Temptation  
><strong>PairingsCharacters:** Dwight/Ethan, Dwight Houston, Ethan Brightman  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Almost smut.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> It was a game, a challenge. The question was, who would be the first to give in.  
><strong>Author Note:<strong> I've been told to write a sequel for this...  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own anything. The lovely CP Coulter graced us with these characters, I just like messing around with them a little

Dwight held Ethan gently against the wall by his hips, smirking faintly.

Ethan watched Dwight curiously, a glint of mischief in his eyes, "You really think you can break me?"

Dwight chuckled, pressing Ethan's back firmly into the wall, "Oh, I know I can."

Ethan grinned, tilting his head up slightly, licking his lips, and murmuring in a husky voice, "Go on then…I dare you."

"You're going to regret those words…" Dwight pressed himself against Ethan, their chests rising and falling together with every breath. He put a finger to Ethan's chin, pulling him a little closer and softly pressed their lips together.

The rules were simple. Ethan had to remain silent. If he made a sound, any sound, it meant Dwight won. He knew this would be easier if he didn't react to the kiss. If he so much as flicked his tongue against Dwight's lips, it was game over. Dwight had to get Ethan to break, to whine, to moan, to mewl. He had to drive Ethan crazy. Dwight smiled into the kiss, taking a moment to just feel it. To feel their lips pressed gently together and to feel their breathing in unison. He was so close he could feel Ethan's heartbeat.

He gently flicked his tongue against Ethan's lips, too fast to quite taste them. He pulled away from the kiss just a little to look up at Ethan. The blonde boy's eyes fluttered open and he smirked, his face much too smug and proud for Dwight's liking. Dwight cupped Ethan's cheek in his hand, taking Ethan's bottom lip into his mouth and licking gently at the soft skin. He took every action slowly, savouring the unique taste. His tongue moved tantalisingly slowly, stroking along Ethan's lip. Dwight's free hand slid under Ethan's shirt, running along his side.

He continued to lick Ethan's bottom lip, sighing happily as he tasted him, that intoxicating taste of mint, and cinnamon, and something so uniquely Ethan. He reluctantly pulled away from Ethan's lips, quickly running his tongue over them once more. He smirked at the slight sheen to Ethan's kiss swollen lips and moved forward, sucking his lip gently into his mouth. He moved his hand from Ethan's cheek, slowly up to his hair, playing with the strands and tugging them gently.

Ethan ran a hand up Dwight's back, holding him close. It was his silent way of urging, nearly begging Dwight to keep going. He was determined not to make a sound, not to let Dwight win but Dwight was making it near impossible. He sucked gently on Ethan's lip, stopping to lick at it, then starting up again to suck a little harder. Ethan dug his fingers into Dwight's back a little, trying to will himself to remain silent.

Dwight grazed his teeth against Ethan's lip so torturously slowly, urging him to make a sound, any sound. Ethan remained silent but his lips parted just slightly. He took this as an opportunity, pressing his tongue to the small gap and sliding it into Ethan's mouth.

Dwight moaned softly at the wet warmth of Ethan's mouth, licking gently at the inside of his lips. He rubbed circled into Ethan's side with his thumb, pressing their tongues together. Their tongues brushed together softly at first, Dwight making the contact a little firmer and running his along Ethan's slowly and roughly.

Ethan's fingers scratched into Dwight's back, gripping his shirt desperately and tugging him closer. He wanted more. He wanted to make a sound but he knew that he couldn't. He wouldn't let Dwight win this. All his mind could focus on was what Dwight's tongue was doing, where it was going, where it would go next and how it tasted to have Dwight so close. It had the back of Ethan's mind wanting, needing, screaming for more.

Dwight pulled away from the kiss just a little, murmuring into Ethan's lips in a lust filled voice, "Why are you being so stubborn?"

Dwight moved even closer, pressing Ethan further into the wall and crushing them together. He ran his tongue along the back of Ethan's teeth so slowly, as though he was counting them. He flicked his tongue softly against the roof of Ethan's mouth before pressing it there more firmly and running it slowly back to his teeth.

Ethan moved his hand from Dwight's back, up to his neck and pushed him closer, wanting more. He didn't care about the challenge anymore. He just wanted to taste and to feel and to touch. He needed more. Ethan brushed his tongue over Dwight's and moaned softly.

Dwight pulled away from the kiss just enough to look Ethan over. His shirt was pushed up, revealing a sliver of his stomach. His hair was mussed from Dwight's exploring hands and his eyes were dark, filled with lust.

"I win." Dwight murmured, grinning.

Ethan grabbed Dwight's arms, rolling them, pressing him to the wall and biting his lip, "Don't be so sure."

Dwight moaned softly, pulling Ethan close, grinding their hips together and grabbed Ethan's lip between his teeth, pulling him closer, "I won. Accept that."

Ethan groaned, pushing Dwight towards the bed, pinning him down and pressing him into the sheets, "Never."

Dwight smirked, "It's okay baby, maybe you can win round two…"

Ethan growled, sucking Dwight's neck, "Round two starts now."


End file.
